Solenoid valves have found widespread usage in controlling the flow of hydraulic fluid. Such valves may be employed to, among other things, provide control of a fluid pressure by controlling the fluid from an inlet port to a valving chamber communicating with a pressure control port and also controlling the amount of fluid bleed to the exhaust for maintaining a desired pressure at a pressure signal output port.
However, there is a desire for valve assemblies incorporating more cost-effective methods of manufacture and porting the pressures in the valve, including those in which a supply pressure is applied to the side of the valve and a control pressure communicates with an end of the valve.